L'amour d'un loup
by Devil Eagle22
Summary: Quand Jacob apprend pour le mariage de Bella, il s'enfuit chez son cousin et y trouve le bonheur. Traduction de A wolf's love  de Xoxk3l3nxox
1. Chapter 1

**N/A **

**Avertissement : Je ne suis pas propriétaire de Twilight ou de Harry Potter !**

**Attention : cette fiction comporte des slash si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Ici Bella sera dénigré.**

**N/T cette fiction est une traduction de la fiction A wolf's love de xoxk3l3nxox. De plus la fiction d'origine est terminée.**

Prologue

Jacob mit la dernière de ses affaires dans sa voiture et soupira. Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et examina les alentours avec un frisson. Ça semblait si vide. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose. Il s'essuya ses yeux et s'installa à la cuisine. Il sortit deux lettres de sa veste et les posa sur la table. Une des deux lettres était adressé à son père et l'autre était pour Sam. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent c'est pourquoi il leur dit où il partait, comment communiquer avec lui et la raison de son départ. Il se sentait mal quand il repensait à la raison pour laquelle il quittait la ville.

* Flashback *

_Jacob souleva sa main pour frapper à la porte quand il entendit une fille éclater de rire à l'intérieur. Ce devait être Bella, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu éclater de rire avant._

_« Est-ce que c'est bon Alice ? » demanda Bella d'une voix incertaine. Jacob entendit un bruissement de tissus et un soupir. Il ne pouvait dire ce qu'elles faisaient, mais il eu du mal à dire qu'il était sûr que Bella devait vraiment être belle._

_« Je suis sûre qu'il va l'adorer. Elle ressemble à la robe de mariée de notre mère. » répondit Alice. Robe de mariée ? C'est donc de cela qu'elle parlait ? Il s'apprêtait à entrer et demander de quoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient quand il entendit Alice de nouveau. « As-tu pensé à comment annoncer la nouvelle à Jacob ? »_

_« Non. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne peux pas juste venir le voir et lui dire : « Jacob, je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime, mais je me marie à Edward ! ». Ça le blesserait énormément. Je veux juste attendre le bon moment. » dit Bella d'une voix déprimée. Jacob se tenait debout, les yeux larges et il pouvait ainsi sentir des larmes s'écoulées à flot de ses yeux. Il se retourna pour partir mais vu qu' Edward se tenait derrière lui, avec un regard compatissant sur son visage._

_« Je suis désolé, tu as dû entendre ce que tu aurait dû savoir. Elle t'aime mais pas assez. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, Jacob, tu mérites d'être heureux. » Edward pressa doucement son épaule pour le réconforter et Jacob se sentit étrangement heureux qu'il soit là. Il lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance puis couru jusqu'à sa voiture et parti à toute vitesse. Il savait qu' Edward avait raison. Il méritait d'être heureux, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas l'être en restant ici. Il devait aller ailleurs_.

* Fin Flahsback *

Jacob avait quitté la maison de Bella et avait commencé à emballer ses affaires rapidement. Il devait être parti avant le retour de son père, sinon il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais partir. Il avait appelé son cousin et lui avait demandé si il pouvait lui rendre visite et Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion pour l'informer de la présence de Remus et de son filleul. Jacob devina bien que quelqu'un de son âge serait présent. Il lança un dernier regard vers sa maison avant de partir précipitamment.

P.O.V de Bella

Bella pensait au jour où son père, Charlie, avait reçu un appel. Une minute, elle fantasmait sur les différentes robes de mariée puis la suivante elle entendait crier au rez-de-chaussée. Elle descendit voir ce qui se passait. Elle put ainsi voir que son père, au téléphone, se disputait avec quelqu'un. Elle décida de se renseigner sur ce qui se passait. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle alla dans le salon aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait et ramassa le téléphone. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa respiration afin que son père et la personne à laquelle il parle ne l'entendent pas.

" Tu n'essaye pas de rejeter ça sur mon compte ? . C'est ton fils qui s'est fait l'idée d'être amoureux dans sa tête. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. » avait crié Charlie. Il devait parler de Jacob. Elle pensa à lui et failli rire. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait déjà perdu face à Edward. Elle épousera ce dernier, recevra de l'attention et puis elle passera le reste de sa vie en étant belle et en ayant les gens à ses pieds. Cela aurait dû être ainsi. Elle aimait juste avoir Jacob dans son entourage bien qu'elle devrait le retenir dans les environs pendant un moment. Il était comme un fan. Il continuait toujours à lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il souhaitait qu'elle le choisisse lui, c'était vraiment une bonne dose de confiance en soi.

« C'est ta garce de fille qui a déclenché la fuite de mon fils. Si elle lui aurait juste dit pour le mariage, il ne se serait pas enfuie. » cria Billy en retour. Bella retenu à peine un essoufflement. Comment ? Jacob était parti ? Et si il avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Il ne la vénérerait plus. Elle ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences que cela entraînerait plus tard. Elle ne voulait pas que Jacob puisses tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devait absolument savoir où il était parti.

« Ma fille ne lui a rien dit pour le mariage car elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec lui. Tu sais combien il est sensible. Ça aurait sûrement déclenché sa fuite. » soutenu Charlie en retour. Bella ne pouvait pas l'aider mais était d'accord. Jacob se vexait toujours pour de petites choses.

« Si tu t'es fait avoir c'est que tu es un parfait crétin, Charlie. Je pensais que tu t'étais aperçu que ta fille était devenu une vrai garce et que tu allais faire quelque chose à ce sujet mais apparemment tu es trop lâche. » dit Billy. Bella se mordit la langue pour ne pas commencer à insulter Billy. Comment osait-il parler d'elle ainsi ?

« Attend Billy je suis-» Charlie ne put finir de répondre vu que Billy avait raccroché. Bella raccrocha le téléphone doucement puis retourna dans sa chambre. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Edward ne la laisserait pas aller chercher Jacob et elle doutait qu'il le rechercherait. Elle pouvait juste attendre que Jacob revienne et la persuade qu'il l'aime encore

**N/A : j'ai pensé à mettre ce OS sous forme de fiction à plusieurs chapitres pour ceux que le demandaient :) !**

**N/T : alors vous en pensez quoi ? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

POV normal

Jacob s'arrêta à une grande maison avec deux hommes devant qui souriaient. Il rit, lorsque son cousin le repéra et quand il commença à s'agiter d'impatience. Rémus vit Sirius se comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans puis le frappa doucement en roulant des yeux. Jacob sourit et courut dans leur et Jacob ne s'étaient rencontrés beaucoup de fois, mais se sentaient très proche quand ils étaient en présence de l'autre. Ils se considéraient plus comme des frères que des cousins.

"Hé les gars." dit Jacob en les étreignant étroitement dans ses bras.

"Hé Jake. Veux-tu que je prennes tes affaires ?" demanda Sirius quand Jacob dessera son étreinte.

«Non, ça ira." répondit Jacob. Il ne voulait pas que qu'ils lui portent ses affaires étant donné qu'il leur causait assez de problème comme ça.

«Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es notre invité." déclara Rémus en rejetant l'argument de Jacob d'un geste de la main. Ils commencèrent à prendre les affaires de Jacob dans sa voiture pour les emmener à l'intérieur. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui vu qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la maison et fut étonné de voir combien elle semblait accueillante. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sirius la décore de couleurs claires et que Rémus ne pouvait mettre à peine n'importe quoi puisque que Sirius ne devait pas dépenser trop d'argent.

«Alors, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais rester ici." dit Sirius en le faisant entrer dans le salon et lui disant de s'aseoir. Jacob releva grand ses yeux quand il réalisa qu'il ne leur avait pas donné de raison pour qu'il puisse rester avec eux quelques temps.

«Eh bien, il y avait cette fille -" commença Jacob, mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, Sirius l'interrompit.

"Oh, je le savais!" cria-t-il. Il était sur le point de lui poser plusieurs questions lorsqu'il vit Rémus le dévisager. Il cria quand Rémus le frappa sur le haut de la tête puis il se rasseya et se mit à bouder. "Désolé, continues."

"Ouais ... de toute façon. Il y avait cette fille que j'aimais mais elle qui s'est fiancé avec un vampire. Je devais aller la voir quand je l'ai entendu, elle et sa future belle- sœur parler du mariage. " dit Jacob. Sirius et Rémus le regardèrent avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le serrer étroitement dans leurs bras.

"Tu sais Jake ? Elle ne te mérite absolument pas." chuchota Rémus dans ses cheveux.  
>«Je sais, mais j'avais juste besoin de faire un break le temps de réfléchir et de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête." répondit Jacob. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une minute avant de se séparer et que les deux adultes retournent à à leurs places.<p>

«Siri, Remy! Je suis de retour. Jacob es't-il arrivé?" résonna une voix dans le couloir. Au son de cette voix, Jacob se sentit défaillir. Ensuite un garçon entra dans le salon. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, il avait un corps souple, une peau doré et des cheveux couleurs noirs corbeau en broussailles tombant sur ses épaules. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du garçon, Jacob resta cloué sur place. Les yeux du jeune homme en face lui étaient d'une belle nuance de vert.

"Harry voici Jacob, Jacob voici Harry." dit Sirius. Il regarda les deux adolescents et sourit en voyant les regards qu'ils s'envoyaient.

«Enchanté de te rencontré Jacob." dit Harry, en tendant sa main. A l'entente de cette voix il se sentit fondre de nouveau.

«Enchanté de te rencontré également Harry." dit Jacob en prenant sa main et la secouant. Quelque chose en lui se libéra. Il eut ainsi l'impression qu'il appartenait à harry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorque il réalisa qu'il s'était imprégné de Harry !

POV de Bella

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait autant de temps ? Je pensai que si je faisais semblant d'ignorer le fait que Jacob était parti il reviendrait en courant et me supplierair de le pardonner. Il était parti depuis pratiquement deux jours et ses compliments lui manquaient déjà. C'etait probablement une bonne chose qu'Edward ne pouvait lire dans mon esprit étant donné que je pensais à certaines choses dont je doutai qu'il serait d'accord. Je suppose que si je veux savoir où Jacob se trouves en ce moment, Je devrais aller rendre visite à la meute pour me renseigner. Il ne fallu pas bien longtemps avant que je n'arrive vers le haut de la réserve atteigne la maison de Jacob. Je frappai fort et attendit que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte. Je restai cloué sur place quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Paul.

«Que diable es-tu venu faire ici ?" demanda-t-il. Je regardai derrière lui et aperçu le reste de la meute lancer des regards noirs dans ma direction.

«Je suis venu savoir où Jacob est parti ." répondis-je confiante. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir peur d'eux. Je savais qu'ils n'oseraient pas me blesser.

« Ah Ouais ? Eh bien, tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Il est parti remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées loin de toi." déclara Quil à l'arrière de la salle. Ce dernier était très en colère et Bella en fut surprise. D'une part c'était un personne très calme. De plus, elle ne l'avait même jamais vu discuter avec n'importe qui.

"Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez tous! Je retrouverais moi même." dit-elle en claquant la porte d'entrée.

«Elle n'appréciera pas quand elle le trouvera." dit Seth aux autres derrière la porte . Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais décida de quitter la réserve.

****A/N:**** J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :), le prochain sera plus long****

****A/t : si il y a des erreurs niveau traduction ou compréhension signalez le !****


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash_ back

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

POV normal

Ça faisait deux semaines que Jacob avait quitté l'Amérique et était venu vivre avec son cousin Sirius et son compagnon Rémus. Deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Deux semaines qu'il s'était imprégné de ce dernier. Jacob était affalé sur une chaise, une tasse de café à la main aux environs de deux heures du matin dans une cuisine sombre car il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Son compagnon le rendait fou! Harry dormait dans la chambre à côté de la sienne mais il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos. Il ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet étant donné qu'il était bouleversé de s'être imprégné de Harry et il se sentait las et épuisé mentalement. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de le leur dire il se figeait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à leur avouer son trouble ?

"Ça ne devrait pas être aussi dur." se dit-il à lui-même. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne devrait pas être aussi dur?" demanda une voix à sa gauche. Il se retourna et aperçu la personne qui était entré dans la cuisine et eut le souffle coupé. Harry était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne portait rien d'autre qu'un simple boxer en soie de couleur vert émeraude. Il en profita pour l'observer sous la lune. Sa peau était pâle, sans tâche et semblait briller. Ses jambes étaient longues et minces et ses yeux étincelaient dans l'obscurité. Jacob gémit quand il pensa aux jambes de Harry enroulées autour de sa taille alors qu'il entrait dans Harry, encore et encore. Pourquoi dieu le tentait-il ainsi ?

«Euh ... eh bien j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer." commença Jacob. Il déglutit en pensant à la manière qu'il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile à dire, mais il pouvait juste espèrer que tout se passe bien.

"Bien sûr prend ton temps." dit Harry qui s'était assis à côté de lui un verre d'eau à la main. Jacob pouvait voir que Harry était inquiet et essaya de lui sourire de manière rassurante.

"Je voudrais d'abord savoir si tu croies au surnaturel." demanda-t-il. Il savait qu'il le faisait patienter mais il devait d'abord savoir.

"Oui bien sûr ! " Répondit Harry.

"Ok, ça sera un peu plus facile. Est-ce que tu pourras éviter de me prendre pour un fou quand je te l'aurais dit ? ." essaya de plaisanter Jacob. «Je suis un loup-garou et ... jemesuisimprégnédetoi."

"Quoi?" Demanda Harryn'ayant pas compris un seul mot.

"Je me suis imprégné de toi ." répéta lentement Jacob. Il prit une profonde respiration et attendit la réaction de Harry.

« Tu t'es imprégné de moi?" répéta Harry. Jacob ne voulait pas être trop plein d'espoir mais il ne pensait pas que Harry semblait autant bouleversé.

"Ouais. Je n'ai pas choisi, mais je pense que mon loup a fait un bon choix de partenaire. Tu es beau, intelligent, drôle, et tu es un guérisseur" se justifia-t-il précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas que Harry pense qu'il essayait de le piéger.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Jacob. Je sais comment loups-garous fonctionnent. Remus en est un. Es-tu né loup-garou ou as-tu été mordu ?" demanda Harry. Jacob était choqué d'apprendre que Rémus était lui aussi un loup-garou mais cela expliquait pourquoi son odeur était différente de celles de Sirius et Harry.

«Je suis né loup-garou." répondit-il presque immédiatement.

"Ok alors. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te rejette, mais je pense que nous devrions prendre notre temps pour apprendre à mieux se connaître ?" demanda Harry. Il prit une des mains de Jacob dans sa main pour lui montrer qu'il ne le rejetait pas.

" ok." répondit Jacob avec un sourire géant sur son visage. Harry rit doucement au sourire de Jacob, mais ne le taquina pas.

"Je vais retourner au lit. Tu devrais retourner dormir également." dit Harry. Il mit le verre dans l'évier avant de s'arrêter à côté de Jacob. celui ci se leva dans la confusion et haleta lorsque Harry se pencha et lui baisa la joue. Il toucha sa joue, où les lèvres de Harry l'avait touché et faillit ne pas entendre Harry lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Bonne nuit Jake, fais de beaux rêves !".

«Nuit» répondit-il automatiquement. Il lâcha sa joue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Au moins, il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances avec Harry.

POV de Bella

Je n'ai aucune information de l'endroit où Jacob se cache, mais je sais que lorsqu'il reviendra je ferais de sa vie un enfer. Comment osait-il me faire ça? Edward avait rompu avec moi et je n'avais pas essayé de me remettre avec lui.

* Flashback *

_J'ai garé ma voiture devant la maison des Cullen et vérifié mon apparence. Mes vêtements semblaient correct. Edward n'aimait pas quand je m'habillait en survêtement sans maquillage. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte et fus sur le point de frapper quand elle s'ouvrit._

_«Comment oses-tu venir ici?" siffla une voix. J'étais sur le point de demander de quoi elle parlait quand ma tête se balança sur le côté sous l'impulsion de la gifle que je reçu. Je suis tombé sur le plancher serrant ma joue, les larmes au coin des yeux._

_«Que veux-tu dire?" demandai-je. Ils ne pouvaient pas connaître mon plan, le pouvaient-il ? Je levai les yeux pour voir Rosalie se tenant debout devant moi, sa main levée prête à me frapper à nouveau._

_«J'ai eu une vision cet après-midi. Où as-tu dit que tu allais cet après-midi?" demanda Alice, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Rosalie. Elle poussa cette dernière dans la maison et se tint devant la porte, les bras croisés._

_"J'ai dit que j'allais faire du shopping à Seattle." répondis-je espérant la convaincre._

_«C'est drôle parce que je ne savais pas que Mike Newton vivait à Seattle." craqua Alice._

_« Je-je-je ne vois pas de qu-quoi tu parles." bégayai-je._

_«Eh bien, c'est trop tard. Edward sait déjà ce que tu as fait et il est parti." dit Alice, un sourire béat collé sur le visage, puis elle me claqua la porte au nez. Je me suis relevé et m'apprêtai à frapper à la porte quand je sentis une vague de peur m'envahir. Je regardai à la fenêtre et vis Jasper me lancer un regard noir. Je suis entré dans ma voiture et filé au loin._

* Fin de Flashback *

C'était évident que je ne pouvais pas parler à sa famille, mais j'étais sûre que si je parlais à Edward il croirait que j'aurais fait une erreur et me souhaiterait la bienvenue à bras ouverts. J'avais juste besoin de lui parler en face à face.

POV normal

Harry et Jacob avait appris peu à peu à se connaître au cours de la semaine, mais il se doutait que Harry, Sirius et Rémus lui cachaient quelque chose. Il était prêt à attendre pour savoir ce que c'était mais il était fâché que son compagnon n'ait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui dire la vérité.

«Jacob, peux-tu venir dans le salon un moment." cria Rémus d'en bas. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit que Sirius et Remus étaient assis sur un canapé et Harry sur l'autre et lui souriait. Il fit un geste dans sa direction pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui puis lui prit la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Jacob.

«Eh bien comme tu as été honnête avec moi aussi nous voulons l'être également envers toi." répondit Harry. Il regarda Sirius et Remus et vit des hochements de tête. Harry prit une profonde respiration et se tourna vers Jacob. «Nous sommes des sorciers."

«Vous êtes des sorciers?" répéta en écho Jacob. Il avait souvent entendu des histoires sur les sorciers, mais il n'en avait jamais rencontré.

"Oui." répondit Rémus.

« Prouvez-le." dit Jacob. Il regarda Harry et le vit prendre un morceau de bois minces de sa poche.

« Wigardium Leviosa »murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette en direction d'un vase dans le coin de la salle. Jacob regarda qu'il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table avant de se poser sur la table.

"Ok, je vous crois. Mais cela ne change rien et je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit." dit Jacob avec un sourire.

"Juste ça? Je m'attendais à une réaction plus surprenante." Dit Harry.

«Je suis en état de choc." répondit Jacob avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils finirent de dîner et parlèrent pendant des heures. Jacob, regardant autour de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de faire partie d'une famille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se sentait chez lui. Il savait que ce serait parfaitlorsqu'ils iraient vivre avec sa meute. Il pouvait seulement espérer que Harry, Sirius et Remus auraient envie de venir avec lui et y vivre

* * *

><p><strong>AT Alors ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Forks, Washington

Quand Alice dit à Edward qu'elle a vu Bella le tromper avec Mike Newton dans sa vision. Sur le coup, il paniqua et courut dans les bois. Il courait toujours dans la forêt pour se calmer et cette situation n'était pas différente des autres. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il remarqua qu'il était sur le territoire Quileute. Il s'arrêta et écouta si des loups se trouvaient à proximité. Il n'entendit rien pendant un moment, mais l'instant d'après il entendit un grognement. Il se mit en position de défense, mais se rendit compte que le grondement était lointain et ne semblait pas aussi agressif que d'habitude. Il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Il courut vers le bruit et s'arrêta en état de choc. Dans la clairière, un énorme loup gris jouait. Edward rit silencieusement quand il le vit courir après un petit lapin. Au bout d'un certain temps le lapin sauta dans un trou mais le loup ne le remarqua que trop tard. Il glissa dans un tronc d'arbre et se cogna la tête. Il s'assit hébété pendant une seconde et Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire en silence. Son rire doubla à l'image que donnait à cet instant le loup. Il rata le moment où le loup se tournait vers lui et le léger élargissement de ses yeux mais ne manqua pas la pensée qui suivit.

" Tu t'es juste imprégné de moi ? " répéta Edward en écho. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le loup hocha de la tête et gémit. Il se déplaça jusqu'à lui puis lui caressa la fourrure douce. Il sourit quand il le vit se pencher les yeux fermés à ce contact. « Est-ce que pourrais reprendre ta forme humaine et revenir pour que je puisse voir à quoi tu ressembles ?"

Le loup hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les buissons. Edward attendit un instant et vit un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans en resortir. Il était grand et avait les mêmes muscles forts que tous les membres de la tribu des Quileutes avaient. Il avait les cheveux foncés retombant sur ses épaules et les yeux brun chocolat. Le garçon était magnifique et Edward était heureux qu'il soit son compagon mais il était contrarié de voir qu'il avait une incertitude dans ses yeux. Il alla vers le Quileute et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes . Quand il se retira, il ressentit de la joie en ayant vu que cette incertitude était remplacé par autre chose.

"Wow ... Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais vraiment voulu de moi..." dit doucement l'adolescent. Edward fronça les sourcils.

«Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de toi ? Tu es beau et je sens déjà que tu es une bonne personne. Tu es parfait pour moi. C'est pourquoi tu es mon compagnon." répondit Edward alors qu'il lui prenait la main et entrelaçait leurs doigts. Edward releva ses yeux fortement, et réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de son compagnon. "Quel est ton nom? Moi c'est Edward."

«Edward, hein? Je suis Seth Clearwater» répondit Seth avec un sourire. Mais son sourire s'effaça de son visage alors qu'il réalisait de qui il s'était imprégné. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? «Qu'allons-nous faire? Ils ne nous laisserons pas être ensemble!»

«Ma famille nous acceptera et puis je suis sûr qu'avec le temps ta meute acceptera le fait que je te sois ton compagnon» dit Edward en prenant le garçon en pleure dans ses bras. Il savait que ce serait difficile mais il pouvait toujours espèrer avoir raison. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son compagnon, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser abandonner sa meute pour lui.

* * *

><p>Londres, Angleterre<p>

Jacob regarda Harry courir dans la maison avec différents sacs et boites contenant ses affaires. S'il n'était pas sûr que Harry était un sorcier, il aurait pu penser qu'il était un vampire vu la vitesse à laquelle il allait.

" Tu es sûr que tu ne veut pas que je t'aide ?" demande Jacob à nouveau. Il se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise en regardant Harry faire tout le travail.

"J'en suis sûr et si tu le demandes encore une fois tu dormiras seul ce soir."répondit Harry d'une voix douce mais Jacob sentait encore des frissons voyager le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il déglutit et se pencha en arrière dans son siège. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était arrivé. Seulement six mois mais il avait appris tellement de choses sur Harry et ses amis. Il avait seulement aimé Neville, Luna, Draco et les jumeaux Weasley. Il avait été dîner chez les Weasley mais il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il avait seulement aimé Charlie, Bill, Fred, George et Arthur. Quand Harry leur avait dit qu'il sortait avec lui, son meilleur ami Ron avait commencé à les regarder fixement puis Molly, Ginny et Hermione avait éclaté en sanglots. Apparemment, tout le monde pensait que Harry allait se marier avec Ginny. Hermione les avait insulter et leur avait dit d'aller en enfer, mais Harry et Jacob les avaient ignorés et le reste du repas se passa ainsi. Jacob avait apprécié parler avec Charlie et trouvait les histoires de Bill fascinantes. Il fut ramené à la réalité quand il entendit deux bruits sourds sur le plancher. Il leva les yeux et vit Sirius et Rémus effondré sur deux malles et haletant fortement.

«Vous auriez pu utiliser la magie pour les amener en bas !" dit Harry alors qu'il marchait avec une malle flottant derrière lui.

" Vous êtes sûrs d'avoir pris toutes vos affaires ?"demanda Jacob avec scepticisme. Il était encore novice avec la magie et ne savait pas tout, mais il doutait fortement que toutes les affaires qui étaient dans la maison se trouvaient maintenant dans seulement deux grosses malles.

"Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas tout est là. Il te suffit de penser à nous comme Mary Poppins». dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Okay ... Comment allons-nous arriver?"demanda Jacob.

" Par Portoloins." répondit Rémus tandis qu'il prenait un livre et le tapotait avec sa baguette. Tout le monde mirent leurs mains sur le livre et Rémus décompta. «Trois ... deux ... un ...»

Jacob était sur le point de leur dire que ça n'avait pas fonctionné tandis qu'il eut la sensation de se faire écraser. Il se sentait comme s'il volait puis soudain il sentit ses pieds reprendre contact avec le sol. Il tomba par terre à l'atterrissage et regarda autour de lui, il se sentait en état de choc comme si il avait effectué une chute libre. Il se remit debout. Il reconnut les arbres, les bâtiments, les odeurs et les sons. Puis il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux. Il sourit quand il entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

«Jake? C'est toi ?" demanda Billy. Jacob courut vers lui et sourit quand il sentit son père l'étreindre fortement dans ses bras. Il était de retour chez lui. Il regarda derrière lui et aperçut Harry, Remus et Sirius lui sourirent et il se sentit complet. Il était vraiment à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : je ne possède Ni les personnages de Harry Potter ni ceux de Twilight**

**A/T : Cette fiction est la traduction de la fiction A wolf's love de Xoxl3k3nxox **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Jacob et Harry exploraient la réserve quand Jacob sentit quelque chose. Un vampire était présent sur le territoire Quileute. Il se transforma en loup et dit à Harry de monter sur son dos puis il l'emmena à l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur. Il laissait Harry descendre quand il les vit. Edward était assis sur l'herbe avec son bras enroulé autour de Seth. Ils chuchotaient et se lançaient des sourires. Jacob était sur le point de crier sur Edward pour avoir tromper Bella quand il sentit une main douce sur son bras. Il regarda Harry et le vit secouer la tête. Il savait que Harry voulait lui dire d'attendre et de savoir pourquoi Edward était ici avec Seth, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir hors de lui. Harry marcha dans leur direction, s'arrêta et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Seth et Edward sursautèrent et Edward se mit en position défensive devant Seth.

«Qui es-tu?" siffla Edward en s'adressant à Harry. Celui-ci sourit à la manière dont Edward protégeait son compagnon.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous causerais aucun problème. Mon nom est Harry Potter." répondit Harry avec un sourire facile. Il vit Edward penser pendant une minute avant de relever la tête et de sourire poliment à Harry. Harry soupira quand il réalisa qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'échapper au titre de garçon-qui-a-survécu, ici non plus.

«Je suis Edward Cullen. Enchanté de te rencontrer, je me demandais ce qui s'était passé lorsque tu as disparu de la presse." dit Harry.

«Je suis devenu un guérisseur". répondit Harry. Ils se déplacèrent vers un couple d'arbres tombés pour continuer leur conversation. Jacob et Seth regardait l'acceptation facile des uns des autres.

«Alors, tu t'es imprégné d'Edward ?" demanda naturellement Jacob à Seth.

"Ouais, et toi de Harry Potter ?" demanda Seth, le dos tourné.

"Ouais." répondit peu après Jacob.

"Oh dis le Jacob !" dit en se retournant pour regarder Jacob.

" Dire quoi ?" Jacob demanda.

« Dire que je l'ai pris à Bella ... Je suis un briseur de couples ... peu importe tu ne peux pas être juste si calme." dit Seth les larmes aux yeux.

«Seth ... Tu ne l'as pas volé. Si vous êtes âmes sœurs alors vous êtes destinés à l'être. Tu ne peux pas choisir avec qui tu es. Il te suffit de rester avec lui et vous serez heureux." dit Jacob. Il était tenté de crier sur Seth, mais si ils étaient des âmes sœurs alors il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

"Tu ne me hais pas pour avoir imprégner un vampire?" demanda Seth. Le ton de sa voix de Seth brisa presque le cœur de Jacob. On aurait dit qu'il pensait que tout le monde le détestait pour cela. Ils le seraient probablement pendant un certain temps mais ils le surmonteraient. N'est-ce pas?

«Non, je ne te hais pas. Je ne peux pas parler pour toute la meute, mais je sais que la meute n'accepteraient pas votre relation et que Edward et les Cullen ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes ... sauf la garce blonde." répondit Jacob tandis qu'il enveloppait un bras autour des épaules de Seth. Seth l'embrassa sur la joue et Jacob pouvait sentir ses larmes tremper entièrement sa chemise. Il leva les yeux et vit que Harry et Edward avait cessé de parler entre eux et les regardaient.

"Alors ... maintenant que tout est dit... voulez-vous venir pour le dîner et manger quelque chose?" demanda Harry en se levant et s'étirant.

" Bien sûr !" cria Jacob.

Ils s'étaient assis dans la salle à manger quand ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler Edward. Il se retournèrent et virent Bella se précipiter à leur table. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la table et regarda Edward avec les yeux pétillants.

«Edward, où était-tu passé ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler." dit Bella tandis qu'elle battait des cils et souriait à Edward.

"J'étais avec mon compagnon." répondit Edward avec désinvolture alors qu'il regardait le menu. Bella le regardait choquée pendant un moment avant qu'elle n'ait récupéré.

"Très drôle Edward. Je suis ta compagne, idiot." dit Bella en riant ce qui fit grincer des dents Seth et Jacob. Jacob leva grands les yeux sur Bella, il ne se souvenait pas d'elle de cette façon.

«Non, tu es ma chanteuse et désormais ton sang repend un odeur répulsive pour moi." dit Edward avec un sourire.

"Quoi? Mais je suis supposé faire quoi moi? De plus Jacob est parti !" gémit Bella.

«En fait, je suis là." dit Jacob.

«Oh ... Salut Jacob." dit Bella en le ciblant. Jacob haussa simplement un sourcil.

"Salut." répondit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

«Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi." dit Bella avec un sourire béat.

«Eh bien, oui, je voulais revenir vivre sur les territoires Quileutes avec mon compagnon" dit Jacob en lançant un clin d'œil en direction de Harry. Bella suivit son mouvement de tête et eut le souffle coupé en imaginant Harry et sa richesse évidente, mais secoua la tête pour l'effacer. Elle devait avoir l'un d'eux.

"Je pensais que tu t'étais imprégné de moi?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais à ce sujet ... Il s'avère que je ne t'ai pas imprégné après tout." dit Jacob gaiement. Bella le regarda choqué et Harry pouvait sentir sa colère grandissante.

«Tu devrais vraiment t'éloigner avant que je ne te blesse." l'avertit Harry.

«Que vas-tu faire ? Tu n'es juste qu'un humain pathétique." siffla Bella. Harry l'entendit grogner, mais Jacob se leva.

«Je suis un sorcier. Je pourrais te tuer en deux mots." répondit Harry. Elle pâlit et se précipita hors de la table.

«Seth, je veux juste que tu saches que tu as tout notre soutien et que si tu as des ennuies avec les autres, tu peux venir nous avertir." dit Jacob.

«Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire? Si Sam décide de me renvoyer de la meute, je dois partir." dit Seth sombrement.

«Je reprendrais le commandement de la meute, si je dois le faire." répondit Jacob.

«Tu pourrais faire cela?" demanda Edward.

"Ouais. Je suis de la lignée des Alphas, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à diriger la meute mais maintenant tant que j'aurais Harry, je me sens comme si 'en étais capable." répondit Jacob.

"Wow, tu ferais ça pour moi?"demanda Seth.

"Ouais, tu es comme mon petit frère, mec" dit Jacob en s'étendant sur la table pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils rigolèrent alors que Seth grognait et remettait ses cheveux en place.

«Comment allons-nous leur dire pour nous malgré ça?" demanda Seth quand il pensait que ses cheveux étaient de nouveau parfaits.

"J'ai un plan." répondit Harry avec un rictus.


	6. Chapter 6

Épilogue

Chapitre 5

Harry regardait impuissant, Jacob faire les cent pas à la clairière. Ils avaient arrangé une rencontre avec les Cullen et les membres de la tribu sur un terrain neutre dans l'espoir que l'envie de se battre entre eux ne seraient pas aussi fortes que d'habitude, si il n'avaient pas pris le contrôle de la meute quelques semaines auparavant mais jusqu'à présent la meute semblait calme et Harry ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se batte ce soir. Ils supposaient qu'il leur avait donné de bonnes nouvelles et pourtant les gens agissaient comme s'ils leur avaient seulement annoncé que quelque chose s'était passé en un court laps de temps avec Seth et Edward avant qu'ils ne les aient envoyés au 12 Square Grimauld mais ils semblaient vraiment sympathiques et c'étaient évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement être heureux pour eux?

«Jacob, pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner en rond ? Tu me donnes le tournis." se plaignit Harry, alors qu'il se massait les tempes. Jacob se releva brusquement, comme s'il avait oublié la présence d'Harry. Jacob lui sourit timidement avant de se déplacer à l'endroit où son compagnon s'était assis.

«Désolé, je suis juste inquiet. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si ils ne les acceptaient pas ? Je sais que je suis de le chef de la meute maintenant mais ils pourraient toujours aller les attaquer." s'écria Jacob en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Harry regarda son compagnon et on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse. Comment avait-il pu manqué d'attention envers Jacob pour que celui-ci s'énerve autant? Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Jacob et lui donna un doux baiser sur son estomac par dessus sa chemise.

«Jake, calmes-toi. Ils n'iront pas les attaquer et Leah tuerait quiconque blesseraient Seth, y compris la meute. Tout se passera bien, je te le promet." dit Harry. Il ronronna quand les mains de Jacob caressèrent ses cheveux.

«Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je préfère te rappeler que tout ce que la tribu a dit aux Cullen depuis des années cachaient une profonde haine derrière les mots qu'ils leurs disaient et aujourd'hui il devrait accepter l'un d'eux dans la meute. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que cela se produise. " répondit Jacob avec une voix lourde de sens.

Ils entendirent du bruit derrière les buissons à leur gauche et se retournèrent pour apercevoir une demi-douzaine de loups venir dans leur direction. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à quels points ils étaient magnifiques. Ils semblaient à la fois gracieux et dangereux. Ils étaient beaux, mais il pensait que face à Jacob sous sa forme de loup, les autres membres de la meute semblait transparent. Les loups saluèrent Harry et Jacob, et attendirent avec l'arrivée des Cullen. Il voulait qu'ils prennent leurs formes humaines à nouveau, mais il savait qu'ils ne faisaient pas confiance aux Cullen suffisamment en humain en leur présence.

"Nous ne devrions plus attendre très longtemps." dit Harry joyeusement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la tension provenant des loups, c'était pire que Jacob tournant en rond. Un loup grogna en entendant sa déclaration mais les autres ne firent aucun bruit.

«Nous sommes vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Une de mes fille ne trouvait pas la bonne paire de chaussures allant avec sa tenue et dû en changer pour correspondre à celles qu'elle avait trouver." cria une voix derrière eux. Harry se retourna et vit six magnifiques créatures avancer dans la clairière. Il était évident que c'étaient des vampires, il l'aurait su, même si Jacob ne lui

aurait rien dit. Il avait entendu parler de Carlisle Cullen en passant. C'était un vampire qui ne buvait pas de sang humain et qui tentait de convaincre les vampires en général de boire du sang animal comme il le faisait lui et sa famille. Harry en avait converti quelques uns aux Etats-Unis et au Royaume-Uni, mais il ne pouvait pas voir tous les voir à cause de leurs instincts de prédateur.

"C'est bon, les loups sont juste arrivés un peu avant donc ne vous inquiéter pas vous n'avez rien raté" répondit Harry en souriant. Il vit un clin d'œil de Carlisle qui comprit et lui sourit doucement à lui. Il se tourna vers le côté afin qu'il puisse voir à la fois la meute de loups et les vampires. «Bon, quelqu'un voudrait-il dire quelque chose devant tout le monde avant de commencer ?"

«Non, je pense que nous aimerions tous en finir rapidement." dit Carlisle pour tout le monde.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers la meute de loups. Il vit le plus gros loup secouer la tête négativement.

" Très bien, Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu assisté à cette réunion et de ne pas vous être attaquer mutuellement." dit Harry un sourire collé sur le visage. Il vit Jacob roulé des yeux à ce sujet et lui tira la langue avant de continuer. "La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons appelé

c'est que Seth s'est imprégné d'Edward et ont peur de vous le dire."

" Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de le leur annoncer Harry." lui dit Jacob alors qu'il regardait les vampires, qui avaient leurs bouchez grandes ouvertes, du côté des loups ces derniers avaient du mal à rester debout.

«Je le sais bien mais je voulais pas tourner autour du pot, ça ne servait à rien de les faire attendre." répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. Il attendit quelques minutes de plus avant avant qu'ils se mettent tous à parler. Ils essayèrent de parler tous à la fois mais Harry ne put comprendre aucun mots. Finalement, il entendit une seule voix plus forte que les autres, mais ne fut pas satisfait de l'entendre.

«Qu'allons-nous faire? Nous devons tuer ce loup et nous le ferons Je suis sûr que Edward se rendra compte qu'il a eu tort et reviendra vers Bella pour qu'il l'épouse et soient heureux en ayant des enfants avec elle ». Harry chercha parmi la foule pour voir qui avait parlé et se figea quand il vit qui c'était. Esmée. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela aurait pu être elle. Il pensait qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son fils.

" C'est comme ça que tu réagis?" chuchota Harry. Tout le monde leva les yeux dans la confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Carlisle.

« Est-ce que tu penses réellement que le compagnon d'Edward doit être tué ? " demanda Harry que ses mains tendues et se roula en poings.

"Quoi? NON! Si ils sont compagnon, on doit les laisser être ensemble." répondit Carlisle encore choqué. Il se retourna pour regarder Esmé et fut choqué à la vue de la mine renfrognée sur son visage. Il fit un pas en arrière et frémit face à la haine qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux.

« Tu n'as jamais été un homme Carlisle. Tu ne te bats jamais pour quelque chose. Tu ne défends même pas ta famille, ne t'es même pas battu pour ta compagne, et tu n'es même pas capable de défendre ton mode de vie. Tu te fais toujours marché dessus Carlisle et j'en ai marre. J'ai trouvé Bella à Phoenix et je lui ai dit de venir ici comme j'ai un seul fils. Nous sommes toutes les deux

des sorcières et nous avons jeté des sorts sur toi et ta famille précieuses pendant des mois. Tu n'as même pas essayer de résister. Edward l'épousera et aura un enfant avec elle et si cela signifie que je dois tuer le petit loup pour l'obtenir je le ferai. Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter. " siffla Esmée. Les Cullen flanchèrent face aux paroles venimeuses d'Esmée.

"Il ne peuvent pas être en mesure de t'arrêter, mais je le peux." s'exclama Harry d'où il était. Ils se tretournèrent tous pour le voir tenant une boule de feu dans sa main. Ils virent la boule de feu pulsée et grandir et prendre une couleur verte nauséabonde.

«Que fais-tu ?" gélit Esmée. Elle n'avait jamais combattu n'importe qui ayant des pouvoirs qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Il était si puissant.

«Je suis un sorcier mais tu seras sûrement interessée de savoir que je suis le maître de la mort." répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois. Il jeta la boule en l'air et regarda ses yeux la suivrent avec crainte.

"S'il te plaît ... ne ... J'essayais juste d'aider ma famille ... s'il te plaît ..." gémit Esmée alors qu'elle tombait à genoux. Harry savait que si elle pouvait pleurer, elle aurait des larmes qui s'écouleraient de ses yeux.

"Tu as été une mauvaise fille Esmée, comme punition pour avoir ensorceler ces personne tu seras brûler vive. Bye bye." dit Harry tandis qu'il jetait la boule de feu sur elle. Tout le monde observa avec fascination le feu recouvrir son corps instantanément puis elle se mit à hurler de douleur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les regarder. Il n'aura fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'elle soit brûler entièrement et devenir des cendres.

«Que veux-tu dire à propos que Bella était préoccupé ?" demanda Jacob en se détournant des restes d'Esmée.

«Quand je l'ai vu dans au dîner j'ai senti qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, mais je ne pouvais pas le prouver, donc j'ai appelé le ministre de la magie des Etats-Unis et lui ais parlé d'une sorcière qui usait de ses pouvoirs afin de manipuler des gens et pour son son gain personnel, la sentence pour ce genre de crime est de drainer la magie du sorcier ou plutôt ici de la sorcière. C'est un processus très douloureux qui la fera aussi souffrir. " répondit Harry.

" Ah ok !. Bien est-ce tout le monde est d'accord pour que Seth et Edward puisses rester ensemble si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord qu'il le dise maintenant ?" annonça Jacob. Il était fatigué et voulait juste rentrer chez lui avec Harry et se blottir sur le canapé. Il attendit que tout le monde ait secoué leurs têtes et soupira. «Bien, nous sommes donc tous libres d'aller sur le territoire de l'une ou l'autre famille et nous dînerons tous les dimanches pour apprendre à bien se connaître. M. Cullen pour vous Harry a un livre de recettes, afin que vous puissiez manger normalement. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas "

Épilogue

Seth regarda tout le monde jouer au base-ball. Il était heureux que Harry ait placé un charme de silence sinon ils auraient eu la police qui serait venu, en pensant qu'ils avaient des bombes ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Il repensa à ces derniers mois et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Harry pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. S'il n'avait pas été là, personne n'aurait compris que Esmée et Bella étaient des sorcières et usaient de sort pour les ensorceler. Edward était vraiment soulagée que personne ne s'était interposé entre lui et Seth, mais Carlisle avait été bouleversé pendant un moment mais avait fini par comprendre que sa compagne se trouvait à l'hôpital quand Esmée avait pris sa place. Son nom était Rachel et elle était infirmière à l'hôpital. Tout le monde l'aimait. Les Cullen, Remus, Sirius et les Quileutes étaient désormais une grande famille. Ils avaient encore des dsputes, mais la plupart du temps ils étaient heureux. Il y avait également quelques amitiés de forgés, Seth repensa quand il avait vu Emmett et Rosalie rire avec Paul et Léa. Il soupira de contentement et regarda à l'endroit où Harry et Jacob se trouvaient. La main de Jacob caressait légèrement le ventre un peu rond de Harry et il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Harry leur avait annoncé qu'il était enceinte et avait demandé à Seth et Edward d'être les parrains, ils avaient immédiatement accepté. Ils s'attendaient à des jumeaux tous les jours maintenant. Tout le monde était finalement heureux. Seth regarda avec nostalgie son ventre puis retourna observer le ventre de Harry. Eh bien, c'était bientôt à leur tour, mais cela pouvait attendre. Il n'était pas non plus une ruche.


End file.
